powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cursed warrior 343/Restauro
Name: Restauro (God-Emporer Timeline) Powers: Healing Healing Energy Attacks Healing Energy Manipulation Omni Healing Flawless Restoration Life-Force Generation Soul Bound Entity Healing/Regenerative Empowerment Restoration Embodiment Absolute Restoration Backstory: Restauro is the one of the most powerful healers in existence. His powers enable him to cure any disease, heal any wound, repair any damage, fix any mind, and so on... Restauro's homeworld was the same as the R-versers and Nex. However, he is not an R-verser himself but rather a being of pure healing energy which is mortally deadly to the strongest of them. Unlike most beings of death Restauro has a backstory, Centuries ago, On the R-verser homeworld he was born as a member of the R-versarian Royal Family. Restauro was a different person then, he was what you would expect from an R-versarian Royal: diligent, selfless, and courageous. But there was one secret of his, a fascination with the healing energy of his planet. Restauro could not help but wonder why this energy was toxic and deadly to only to his people but helpful and useful to other beings. As he grew up he discovered that the rest of his people were aware of the healing energy's effects as well, but they wanted nothing to do with it. As far as they were concerned, the energy kills them, end of story. But that wasn't enough for Restauro, he felt like he was the only one who wanted to experiment with the energy, he wanted to change nature for the betterment of his people, so he went to the alchemists with a sample of the energy in hopes of converting it. The alchemists used their reverse powers try try and turn it into something that could heal his people. When the alchemists were finished the energy was definitley changed, all that was left was to test it. Surprisingly, not one of the alchemists volunteered, but then Restauro walked up to the changed energy. Restauro learned from his youth the value of selflessness, and if he had to die for his people to thrive, so be it. Restauro exposed himself to the energy and felt it heal all of his wounds from battle. He had done it, he had created a way to heal his people. The next day, the alchemists accidentally used their new creation on the wildlife outside the kingdom. The results were grim, the wildlife was killed instantly. Normally this would be no problem, but something about it just didn't sit well with Restauro, there was now a way for his kind to be healed but it was at the cost of other life, which his selflessness could not stand. In secret, Restauro tried to experiment on the energy again. Unfortunatley, his lack of knowledge on alchemy proved to be his undoing when the experiment backfired and fused him with the energy. When he came to consciousness he saw everyone including the Royal Family around him. He was confused, why was everyone so alarmed?... then he looked down at his hands, they were pulsing with energy. One of the people watching him stepped forward to help him up only to perish instantly the moment he touched Restauro's hand. Everyone stepped back in horror as the Royal Guards stepped forward to kill Restauro. They stabbed and slashed at him with their blades only for Restauro to recover before their very eyes. Confused and afraid, Restauro pushed people out of the way, unintentionally killing them, to escape the violent crowd. Restauro fled and found refuge in the barren frozen wasteland. Overtime, he dwelled on things: on how he messed with nature and payed for it. He then reached a conclusion, perhaps his purpose was to balance the effects of life and death. With that belief taken to the extreme, the person he once was died, and Restauro became the R-verser's embodiment of death. But he would soon travel everywhere to collect servants for his cause, resurrected warriors who had outlived their lives and had no more purpose but to serve him. They would be his "Eternity Warriors" and they would be the agents of his will. Unlike normal embodiments of death he does not feed on the weak but rather the strongest of the R-versers. That was one of the reason why Nex, the strongest of his species, always feared him. What also happened was that Restauro became bound to the souls of every R-verser in existance ready to take their lives if nessessary. Whenever Nex turned into his Reverse God form in his past he risked being killed by Restauro and had avoided using it. Once Lastius removed Nex of his powers and altered them Restauro's connection to Nex was severed and he was now aware of Lastius. Not even Restauro knows of the next plan Lastius will make but one thing for sure is that he is at the centre of it. Throughout the years Nex and Restauro have battled, with Restauro winning most of them, but now it appears that Restauro asks for Nex's help because he considered Lastius a "threat to the common balance" Personality Restauro is like life: Amoral. A very intellectual person who has a keen sense of timing Restauro is a formidable opponent. He has a very different attitude to Nex, being callous and apathic as well as ruthless bordering on sadistic. He treats the concept of death like a weird sort of twin, as life and death share a similar apathy to living beings but too many opposites to be rivals. Unlike most compassionate users of healing powers, Restauro only heals people of importance (in his plan or in general), in exchange the ones resurrected will serve as his servants in exchange for never being able to stay dead. Restauro has a disliking strictly for senseless killing/healing as he sees it as pure stupidity ("Why heal/kill this random person when you could heal/kill someone who will make a difference?"). Restauro barely notices pain of any kind since his body is constantly healing itself, it has become a distant memory to him, he can shake off physical, mental, and spiritual trauma as if it was only a sting. Few things have actually hurt Restauro and even if they were that powerful he has completely reduced their effects to the impact of a small physical scar. Restauro has no lawful or chaotic alignment, only a duty to preserve the common balance of life and death. Ironically, considering the nature of his powers, Restauro is actually devoid of empathy, the only reason why he objects to innocents being killed is because he merely thinks it accomplishes nothing. This combined with his lack of every sympathetic moral except for incredible willpower means he will want to achieve balance by any means necessary. On the R-verser homeworld he is treated like a god being both feared and respected. Outside his world he is just feared, people think twice about fighting him as he uses resurrected warriors to defend and attack for him. Others underestimate him for his healing abilities and Restauro gladly proves them wrong. Powerful people often ask him to be an ally believing they can use him to their own ends...unaware that they are becoming his pawns Quotes "Have you ever heard of the saying Personal Demons? Nex's life was often the opposite of most heroes you hear of. Instead of villians whom we would all consider dangerous Nex's opponents were often personal and isolated. They were enemies who could only harm him and him alone. They were true Nemeses, determined and commited to a fanatic level to defeat and/or kill Nex. Picture having to be followed by the grim reaper every moment of your life. Knowing that at your strongest you could die by his hands at any second. That was Restauro"-Corvum explaining the significance of Restauro to Lucia "If your going to kill someone, at least kill someone notable"- An annoyed Restauro "Poor fools, it was self-explanatory, the moment they handed me their lives they became the very definition of a pawn"- Restauro "You think death is cold?! *chuckles* I'm going to show you just how cruel life can be!" Feats In a village called Phobos, the residents were often attacked by a group of vampires calling themselves The Nocturn. In a particularly bloody meeting with the villager's and vampires the disorder and murder was enough to get Restauro's attention, so Restauro visited The Nocturn's mansion one day and casually walked in. The vampires and their Transcendent Leader, Vrylo, made it clear that they did not fear him. But Restauro was out to prove them wrong, he grabbed one of the vampires and then beat him nearly to death, outraged by this insult, Vrylo commanded all the other vampires charge at him. Restauro fought back with frightening force and broke each vampire's legs so that they could not walk. With only Vrylo and Restauro left, the two of them battled, Restauro effortlessly dodged Vrylo's blood-fueled elemental attacks, Restauro was still at peak stamina while Vrylo was tired, with a burst of self-healing that empowered Restauro's physical strength and using his restorative abilities to revert Vrylo back to his mortal state, he tore off Vrylo's head with his bare hands. Restauro looked around at all the staggering vampires, he had to teach them a lesson. Restauro healed the vampires of their broken bones, but he didnt stop there, tumors formed on all of the vampires because of the healing energy rapidly generating new cells in their bodies, the noble, charming, powerful vampires were turned into ruined abominations, they were unable to eat and drink because the worst of the tumors blocked their mouths, all of the pleasures they abused and took for granted as vampires were gone now, and on top of all that, because of Restauro's healing energy being fully infused into their bodies, they could not die. The vampires, horrifyed by their uncurable affliction, panicked as Restauro locked them inside their own mansion, then Restauro took Vrylo's beloved daughter to train her to be an Eternity warrior. Restauro made sure the vampires would never feed again. Restauro later ressurected all of the people in Phobos who died to the vampires. Theme Theme 1 Theme 2 Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet